bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4
Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 is the fourth teen edition and the tenth overall season of Pinoy Big Brother. The show premiered on Easter Sunday, April 8, 2012 almost a week after the Unlimited season concluded, and ended on July 7, 2012, lasting for 13 weeks, making it the longest teen edition yet. Myrtle Sarrosa of Barotac Nuevo, Iloilo emerged as the Big Winner of the season. Background Casting Auditions were held in major key cities in the Philippines and other parts of the world. A total of 22,305 teens auditioned for the season. Fifteen housemates entered this season, nine on opening night and six on Day 2. Hosts Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzales and Robi Domingo reprised their roles as hosts. They are joined by Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1 ex-housemate John Prats. Season Twists 2-in-1 Housemates - Two housemates who are related biologically or by other means, are joined as one competing housemate, assigned by Big Brother. The status of one would be the status of the other. On Day 71, a split of connections was cast, in which both of the twins survived. Their shared status remained for the rest of the season. House Players - They enter the house to test the remaining official housemates through tasks set by Big Brother and the audience. Power of One - The public may only vote once per day per mobile phone number. Big Jump to the Big Night - Remaining housemates compete to have a sure slot in the finals. SE Voting System - The public is given the chance to vote to save or evict a housemate. The housemate with the lowest net votes, Save and Evict votes combined, is evicted. The system is to be used in the season finale. The House The 70s House/Big Brother's Teenhood The House is decorated with various items from on the 1970s and 1980s, such as old vinyl records on the walls, disco balls, 1970s wallpapers, etc. in which Big Brother said that it was inspired by his own teenage life. This season's house featured only one house, the first time to do so since Celebrity Edition 2. This season used Unlimited's Luxury House with the same floor plan, except for a total redecoration spanning just a week since the previous edition's finale. This marked the franchise' fastest house makeover. Visibly so far, there are only five areas of the House: the House itself, the garden, the activity area, a secret hallway leading into Big Brother's Time Machine and Big Brother's Conference Room. The Housemates The House Players Weekly Tasks Competitions Big Jump to the Big Night Nominations History Game History Trivia *Starting from Double Up, this season is the only season not to have a specific theme or major twists. **It's also the only season not to use another name for the edition title, instead it used the ordinary naming order. *This season is most remarkable for the flirtatious romance of most housemates resulting for it to be the most controversial teen season yet of Pinoy Big Brother. Albeit only pure teenage romance, it didn't escape the negative opinions of various older audiences, even some celebrities. Some viewers considered the housemates a bad role model for the younger audiences for being too flirty, while comedian Vice Ganda coined a sarcastic slang term, PBBTeens referring to excessive public display of affection by the teenagers. *This is the first season in Pinoy Big Brother to use the Save-Evict Voting for evictions and for the Big Night finale. *As of 2017, this is the last season with a regular teen edition. The four succeeding seasons were of combined editions. *This season did not have any Voluntary Exits or Forced Evictions. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons